


Temptation

by truleedevastating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bottom! Peter, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Grinding, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Other, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome, Top! Bucky, are sugar daddies, really slutty peter parker, so bucky and steve, top! Steve, yesssss bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: The small little things between Bucky, Steve and Peter.





	Temptation

Steve and Bucky sit quietly beside each directly across from the large flatscreen tv. As the screen flashes with lights and people move around, the faint sound of gunshots and tyres skidding on the road echo through the room, Steve yawns and drops his head on Bucky's shoulder, letting the exhaustion that's overwhelmed the both of them take over their bodies, and they fall asleep just as Bucky's phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

\------

When their eyes open, Bucky feels a force rubbing against his crotch. Steve's own lower half feels completely free and numb and when he glances down, he see's his cock being slowly pumped by small, fair hands. He turns to Bucky and there Peter sits on the other mans lap, grinding his ass against the bulging pants beneath him.

"Good morning, daddies." Peter smirks at them both, moans gentle and quiet escaping his swollen lips.

Bucky groans and rests his metal arm on Peter's thin waist, gripping onto the oversized shirt he's wearing and pulls the body slightly further into him. "I tried calling you both last night, and no one was answering."

"I'm sorry doll. Daddy was tired." Bucky apologised as he ran his other hand over the two cheeks rolling on his pants, feeling only a thin material over Peter.

"What about you, daddy? Why weren't you answering?" Peter turns to Steve who's completely lax on the sofa, letting his cock be stroked and pumped by those adorably small fingers he loves so much. "I'm sorry as well baby boy. We were both tired after another mission." He puts a hand onto Peter's cheek, holding his face and smiling. But Peter frowns and stands up, letting go of Steve's cock then walking away.

"Fine. Then I'm tired as well." He pouts and folds his arm, disappearing further out of Bucky's room.

"Fuck..." Bucky grunts looking at the tight tent in his pants. "What do we do?" Steve asks, gripping onto Bucky's pants this time, grinding his hand over it.

"I don't know...he's obviously upset. Do we get him a gift or something? I don't even know what the kid likes." The two sigh at each other and clean themselves up before having breakfast, showering then going shopping.

\------

Peter, on the other hand, stays back at the apartment alone while Aunt May is out with her bookclub. He lays on his bed, knees lifted and legs spread as he absorbs into shirt he took from Bucky's closet before they woke up. That familiar masculine, strong fragrance wafts up his nose and Peter melts into it, his hand loosely stroking his dick while the other runs up and down his chest to rub and pinch at his nipples. He moans out with his eyes shut as images of Bucky and Steve toppled over him, trying to get as much skin as possible overwhelm his young perverse mind and his grip tighten on his throbbing shaft.

"Daddy...daddy." He mewls slowly tugging faster and harder just to reach his limit. His back arches up and he rolls around, legs holding his ass up in the air while he dips in the bed, face kneading into the pillow while he still sniffs the shirt. His messy hair glides over his eyes and starts pumping himself again, and again.

"Daddy...mm...fuck me-" He whines into the pillow. Ecstasy washes over him completely as he finally hits climax, coming all over the bedsheets. His chest feels hollow and he sits up on his knees, milking out the last bits of come from him while messing his whole bed up. He climbs off the furnitue and pulls off his blankets to throw into the washing machine, then walks back to his room and sitting at his desk.

The small phone on the edge of the desk starts to vibrate and when he see's 'Daddy Steve' on the screen he immediately answers.

"Daddy!" He exclaims then quickly quietens his voice when realising just how loud he was. Steve chuckles gently on the other side. "Hey sweet, I wanted to apologise for before. I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, it's just that I was busy on a mission and came back exhausted. How about Bucky and I make it up to you, hm?"

Peter quietly squeals to himself and jolts up from his seat. "Of course, daddy!"

"Alright. Well, Daddy and I decided to get a small gift for you, and we put of lot of thinking into it so we hope you like it. There should be a small bag out the front of your apartment door right now, so go grab it and continue from there. Bye baby, I love you." Peter can hear the smile come onto Steve's face and he rushes over to the door.

"I love you too daddy." The call ends and when Peter opens the door, there's a small black and white bag just at his feet. He grabs it by the small ribbon handles and takes it into his room, gently grabbing onto the small note wrapped on the handle.

 

_Baby boy,_

_Your daddies got you a little something to wear for us. Make sure to wear it **all** or you will be punished. Meet us in Daddy Steve's room - 9:30pm. A car will be coming around to your apartment so don't worry. We love you._

_Daddy Bucky & Daddy Steve_

 

Peter tilts his head, confused and starts pulling out a thin cream-coloured box with a black ribbon neatly tied on the lid. He unties it and lifts the lid, revealing a set of thin black laced underwear and a matching bra, two slick black pumps, a diamond-encrusted collar with a thin chain connecting to two diamond nipple clamps and a rather wide butt plug.

The boy gasps and still feels another item in the bag. He pulls a long black trench coat out and notices another small note attached to the front of it.

 

_Wear **just** this over your clothes._

 

He feels his dick slowly to harden again and soon enough it's rock solid, poking up against the shirt. Secretly wearing lingerie in public with only a trench coat to cover himself- he feels even harder than before. Just imagining being accidentally exposed in front of strangers. A crowd. A club. Full of people, all staring straight at him.

Peter feels his quivering hole ache for his daddies cock as he imagines them just touching his body al over. He stands at the corner of the desk, hands on each edge as he shifts himself over the corner, dick starting to leak with pre-cum again. His head tilts back and his eyes close. He can just imagine Bucky and Steve thrusting harder and faster by the second, hands tight on his hips as they groan his name while finally coming inside him.

He grinds over the edge of the desk, his dick rubbing against the wood while a finger slowly falls down his ass cheeks and starts to rub around the ring of his asshole. He brings his finger back up to his mouth, licking and sucking on it then taking it back to his entrance and slowly invading himself. A small moan is released from his trembling mouth and he thrusts harder on top of the desk. Once a third finger comes inside, Peter feels pleasure rush through him and this time he comes inside the shirt, leaving white stains all over it. Now he definitely has a present for Steve and Bucky.

 

Throughout the rest of the day Peter lays bored at home not daring to visit his daddies. He waits, unable to work on anything as all he can think about is being pounded into the bed with two enormous cocks. Several times he pleasures himself with different fantasies and releases his loads over Bucky's shirt, preparing to present it to his daddies. Surely they'd be more than happy.

By the time it's 9:15pm, Peter is pulling out the clothes and laying them out on his bed. Surprisingly enough Aunt May is still not home so while he was at it decided to shower.

He dries his body down, then as delicately as possible starts slipping the lingerie on. He can feel how thin the lace is against his body and whines thinking just how easily Bucky's metal arm can tear it off. The lace bra comes next, perfectly defining Peter's shape and shoulders as the thin strings go over them. Locking the leather collar on over his neck he pulls the nipple clamps down to his chest and clips them on his nipples underneath the bra. Even small weights tug on him, sending blood straight through Peter's cock again.

Somehow, the pumps are a perfect fit as he slips them onto his feet. He walks around in them a bit to adjust and at least make it easier for himself to avoid tripping up, then last but not least glances over at the butt plug. It's huge, he will say that much. And he knows it'll fit like anything but still hesitates. He picks it up then walks over to his bedside table (yes, in the heels) and pops the cap off his small lube bottle, smothering the plug in it until it's glossed over.

Of course he can't just stick it in, so he sits down on the bed, leans back and spreads his legs open. He lowers the plug closer to his hole while his other hand holds the laced underwear to a side. Putting even the jagged end at him, he flinches but stays in tact as he slowly pushes it all the way in, feeling his hole fill immediately. It's anything but painful, and turns Peter on. When he stands up it's harder to keep a straight face, though. Every movement shifts the plug around and he struggles to keep it in with just the underwear holding it up, so he must clench around it. And that's hard enough when trying to focus.

Overthinking how much he may smell at the moment, Peter rushes into his Aunt May's room and to her make-up table. Spread out everywhere are small trinkets and brushes, and he grabs hold of a glass perfume bottle then sprays a few times over his neck and wrists. Yeah, he definitely feels more feminine than ever but if it's for his daddies then he's more than happy to oblige. Taking a look in the mirror makes Peter smirk. He's definitely going to get more joy out of this than anyone else. After twirling around a couple of times there's a firm knock on the front door and he runs over to it, high heels clacking on the wood and he peeps through the hole.

"Mr Parker, I've been instructed to escort you to Mr Rogers' quarters." A large bald man sternly informs through the door. Peter shivers now that he knows he'll have to go basically naked in front of this guy.

"J-Just a second..." He runs back to his room, throws on the coat, pulling the collar up to cover his collared-neck and pulls the come-covered shirt into his arms. He comes back to the door and opens it, face as straight as possible.

"Y-Yes..." He murmurs.

"Good evening Mr Parker. I'm Vlad and I'll be your escort tonight. Please, follow me." He smiles at Peter and Peter follows behind Vlad, heart thumping almost out of his chest. His high heels loudly clack while they travel down the staircase and  _holy shit_ can he feel his cheeks burning a bright red everytime he glances over at Vlad who only catches glimpses of Peter's shoes. The way down the building is awkward and Peter finally climbs into the car, feeling the plug slightly slide out of him. He yelps unaware that Vlad is right behind him holding the door and feels the plug completely drop out. It even escapes from his panties and lands on the ground after sliding down his coat and Vlad stares at it.

Peter feels his breath hitch as he quietly apologises trying not to just strangle himself to death right there and then with the fucking collar that can probably be also seen.  _ **Fuck**_ He thinks to himself after grabbing the plug and putting into the pocket of his coat, shifting around in his seat while Vlad finally closes the door.

The trip to the Tower is especially awkward after Peter's driver just watched his butt plug fall out of his fucking asshole. He sighs and as the car parks up behind the tower at the secret entrance allowed just for the Avengers, he climbs out before Vlad can even get out of his own seat, run around the vehicle and open the door. Peter quickly thanks the man and escapes, cooling himself down as he enters through the steel door and sneaks into the secret elevator.

The doors ding then open and Peter takes a few steps into Steve's floor, heart racing and face still flushed. "Hello?" He calls.

"Mr Parker? Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes said they are waiting for you in the bedroom." Friday informs and Peter clears his throat before rushing over to Steve's room, high heels still clacking against the marble ground while his grip is still tight on the come-drenched shirt.

 

When he enters, the room is dark and illuminated with the small round lights installed in the roof. But they're dim, and bright enough just to see Bucky and Steve sitting at the edge of the bed, bulges in their pants with their legs spread. Peter walks over between them, still holding tight onto the shirt.

"Hey there doll." Bucky smiles, dressed in simple black pants and a white dress shirt, three top buttons undone and sexily folded out to show his collar bone and starting line between his pecs. Peter smiles and is immediately pulled into a kiss, one hand slithered over his jaw and another on his waist.

"Hi daddy." Peter whispers after Bucky pulls away. Then next is Steve who also puts a hand on Peter's jaw and pulls him into a kiss. He bends over ever so slightly to kiss the both of them and fuck does he just want to be bent over entirely. Whether it's over a table or Steve's legs. He wants to be bent over. Spanked. Fucked, pounded. Teased and tied up. Blindfolded and treated like a little come slut only for his daddies.

"How about you take that coat off for us baby?" Steve murmurs and Peter gleefully obliges. But first off, he hands Bucky his shirt back and smiles. "A present."

Bucky and Steve stare at it until a metal finger dips into a wet stain near the collar, and Bucky glances up. "Is this?-"

"Smell it." Peter whispers as he slowly starts to bring his fingers over the butons of the coat, pulling them from the holes. Bucky lifts the shirt up to his nose and inhales the smell, them grins wickedly at the boy in front of him. "How many times did you pleasure yourself today babyboy?" He asks and hands the shirt to Steve to also inhale.

"Enough to cover your shirt with my come, daddy." Peter murmurs as the trench coat finally drops from his body, revealing the lingerie, nipple clamps and collar. He climbs onto Bucky's lab, head tilted down as he feels that cool metal arm slide over his waist. Steve stands up and goes behind Peter, biting down on his neck then licking the small red mark.

"Fuck, baby." Bucky breathes out feeling his baby's hips roll over his throbbing crotch strained against his tight dress pants.

Steve sandwiches the two closer together to get some friction against Peter's ass, squeezing his cheeks and watching the thin lace line slide between his crack. He runs a finger lower to the boy's asshole until he doesn't feel anything inside, and bites down on Peter's neck again to get his attention. "Where's the plug we bought you?" Steve grumbles as Peter whines into Steve's finger invading him.

"Daddy...I'm sorry it- ah!" His hips jolt up as Steve curls his finger inside. "Where is it?" The soldier repeats.

"I-It dropped out...please don't punish me daddy." Peter pleads but with the roll of his hips and erection pointing through his panties, the two super-soldiers are getting a diferent story.

"What a bad boy. Not listening to your daddies when we specifically told you to put it in." Bucky's voice lowers as he licks Peter's collarbone, his tongue travelling up and down his neck.

"No daddy...it fell out please- ah! Don't punish me..." Peter squeals at the sensation of the firm hands exploring his bare skin decorated in only the thin lace. So, so much beter than any toy or plug he's ever had.

Steve clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "You're still a bad boy for letting it fall out. You're definitely going to be punished tonight baby. Get up." Peter obeys and stands up from Bucky's lap, lips wet and swollen with his saliva. Steve walks across from the bed to a table set, pulls out one of the chairs and sits down on it with his legs slightly spread out.

Peter goes to walk straight over to Steve but halts when his wrist is gripped onto. He turns his head to Bucky behind him and with the shake of a head he frowns. "On your knee's and crawl to him." He orders and the boy obeys again, dropping straight down onto his knees then going onto all four's and crawling up to Steve. Their gazes stay locked and Bucky is more than satisfied seeing his baby boy poke his ass out for him while he crawls up to Steve.

By the time he's in arm reach Steve pulls him up and bends Peter over his legs longways, "Hands behind your back sweetheart."

He puts his hands behind him and glances over to Bucky who throws his tie over to Steve, and is quickly yet slowly bound by a soft material tightened around his wrists. Peter tests the strength of the knot jailing his wrists together and Steve chuckles, "Do you like being tied up like this baby boy?" he growls as he kneads into the two globes, then rubs over them. The boy lets out a small whine and nods his head.

"Yes daddy. I love being tied up and used just for your cock." He murmurs then starts to realise the big bulge from Steve's pants pointing into his side. He goes to catch a glimpse of it but his jaw is grabbed onto and head is turned back to the front.

"Wrong cock, doll." Bucky grins and drops his pants revealing his rock hard erection that flies out and pokes at Peter's lips. The boy licks a stripe up Bucky's cock, then sucks on the head and taking down as much more as he can reach without breaking his neck to get closer. Bucky entwines his fingers into Peter's hair, tugging the mouth away from his cock then looking to Steve. They nod at each other and Steve talks again.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve, baby?" Steve asks still massasging the cheeks. Peter takes a second before finally answering, "Um...15 daddy?"

Both men hum in delight at that and Steve nods his head, "Good boy. Now count for me, alright?"

The first spank comes and sends electricity through Peter's body. The boy jolts forward from the sudden impact and his mouth (and throat) is met with a cock that quickly and roughly slides inside, going all the way in balls-deep. Bucky stills holds at his hair, snapping his hips forward. " _Count,_ baby." Bucky orders and finally pulls Peter off his whole dick, smiling watching the boy try to catch his breath with saliva all over his mouth again.

"1..." He breathes out and the next comes. Again, he jolts forward and Bucky snaps his hips again, making sure Peter deepthroats him for a few seconds then pulls him off.

"2..."

By the time they reach 15 Peter is a wreck, legs weak and mouth hanging open as if he's waiting for more big cocks to fil him up. Steve rubs over the red markings all over his baby boy's throbbing ass, humming lowly and smirking. He finallys gives it a little tap, "Alright, can you stand baby? Or do you need me to carry you over to the bed?" Peter can't even process what's happening in his brain as he turns his head to the side and lets out a small moan.

"It's okay baby. We'll take care of you." Bucky comforts him then walks back over to the bed, laying down on his back and staring as Steve lifts Peter up, carrying him bridal-style.

"Should we un tie you now, sweet?" Peter nods and feels as his wrists are finally freed from the tie tightened over his skin. He's laid down on top of Bucky, his back at him and front facing Steve with both men holding his hips, and his legs tangled over the blonde's waist.

"Do you want both of our cocks? Want us both to fuck you at the same time until you're dripping with our come?" He doesn't even know who whispers such fulfilling words into his ears but he wants it.  **Fuck** he wants it so bad. And he can't even talk, so he nods again and wraps his arms around Steve's neck, feeling hands grip onto his waist and two big familiar cocks rub around the lingerie on him.

"Fucking lingerie..." Bucky grumbles and with his metal arm tears the underwear off until Peter's erection and the pre-cum beading out from the head is visible between his and Steve's abdomens.

"Hold on." Steve frees his dick with one hand unzipping his clothes and everythkng, then shoves a hand down the pocket of his pants and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He slicks himself up, letting his hand pump his cock as he starts to bring it back to Peter's aching hole.

"I'm starting you off okay sweetheart?" He smiles at the boy, pressing inside slowly then as soon as he feels the flesh around him adjust, pounds deeper, and further. Peter releases a small yelp and nuzzles his face into Steve's neck, whimpering from the sudden roughness. The two fuck, opening Peter up more and more and he finally feels Bucky's cock poking into him from behind, still wet from the saliva he left all over it.

"Are you ready for another now doll?" Bucky bites the back of Peter's neck, then shifts himself until he can feel the already full hole give just enough space to fit his head in. Peter hesitates then nods, arms tightening around Steve's neck.

The next to enter is slow and burns, but delightfully. It doesn't help that Bucky is just as big as Steve, so two thick cocks in him will surely rip his body in half. "Fuck..." Bucky groans sending himself further inside squeezing onto the boys hips.

"Fuck, doll...so tight and wet. So fucking slutty for us." The words roll through Peter like waves, hitting him in his most sensitive spots the deeper Bucky reaches inside his tiny hole.

"Yes daddy...I'm a little slut for you both. I'm your little cum-dumpster." He mewls, and Bucky stops trying to get Peter to adjust. But fuck, he wants it. He wants them both to pound him so hard until he's brain-dead. He wants them to break him apart with both of their cocks coming all inside him.

Peter grows impatient feeling no movement from either of his daddies and decides to move. He rolls his hips and drills his tongue inside Steve's mouth, grinding into the cocks. Both men groan and Bucky arches his back up from the bed, hair spread everywhere. "Please move daddies. I want you both to fuck me hard until I come everywhere."

"Fuck baby...you know how to rile us up..." Steve grunts, starting to move back and forth. The sound of Bucky and Steve both moving with lube circling their bare cocks mixes with Peter's small pants as he hold tight onto Steve yet still feels bkth soldiers hands holding him up. "Faster, faster...please, fuck- so much faster..." He begs.

"Whatever you ask for doll." Bucky's last nerve snaps and he lifts Peter up closer into the blonde's chest, starting to drive his cock in and out with wet sloppy sounds. Peter releases sweet moans as he claws Steve's back, feeling his cock also start to fuck him silly. Soon enough their hips are pistoning as quick as possible and reach deep inside, hitting his prostate and touching his ends.

"Ah! Yes, yes! Daddy!" The boy cries feeling tears well up in his eyes. They slide in without any intention but to use him and come all inside him, leaving his asshole dripping with their orgasms. It's all Peter's ever wanted; to be used and fucked hard and rough. He wants them to keep on fucking him until the only thing he can remember are their names.

"Ah! Harder!" They both reach balls deep inside him, come starting to spill from their dicks the more Peter's cries out for them. Steve grunts and lowers his head onto those tight, neglected nipples reddened by it's clamps. He grins and bites them, then sucks and licks over the small tits.

"So beautiful for us." He huffs out staring at Peter's nipples then licks them again, "So fucking pretty and pink."

"They're all for you daddy...my tits and my hole daddy, they're for you to use and fuck brainless." Peter runs his hands through Steve's hair and Bucky snaps his hips up, hitting straight into Peter's prostate. They both groan as Bucky finally comes inside, spilling everywhere. Steve comes next, releasing his seed all inside. Halfway through their orgasms they lift Peter off and Bucky stands up, laying the boy onto the bed. He whines for their touch as they disappear from his arms, until he feels a side of the bed indent and Bucky's kneeling at his head, pumping his cock that's pointed directly at Peter's face. Steve stays between Peter's legs as he comes all over the boy's abdomen and chest until his body is covered in warm, white liquid.

"Fuck, come here baby. Open wide." Bucky grabs Peter's jaw, opening his mouth and spilling all of his semen inside then releasing the last few loads all over that beautiful face. The soldiers come more and more (only due to the effects of the serum) and stare down at Peter who's washed in their juices, basically bathing in it. The boy is high from his own orgasms, moaning to himself as he grinds his ass into the bed, arching his back and rubbing his legs together while swallowing all the cum in his mouth. His fingers twirl in the shallow puddles all over him and he gives a small smile.

Steve kneels down after catching his breath and lifts Peter's legs up to inspect his fucked hole. It's puffy, red...swollen and oozing with more semen.

"Shit baby boy, you're filled with us." Steve cracks a grin as he licks the mixture of both his and Bucky's liquids but more still spills out.

"Good. I think we've gotten the message across to him; that he's only ours and no one else's." Bucky runs his metal hand through Peter's hair littered with his remains and smiles seeing Peter still cleaning his body up with just his mouth, on the high with his eyes now closed.


End file.
